Ain't that some sh
by s m Neal
Summary: read and find out about Leah and new friends
1. Chapter 1

**_Just some random story i wrote like three years ago_**

The sounds of rain splashing against the wind shield of our mini van a woken me from the cat nap I was having. Opening my eyes I was greeted by the sight of my husband trying to eat a whopper while steering and talking on his cell.

"You know if we get pulled over and I have to flash the cop to get of a ticket, you are so not gettin' any tonight." I said to my husband with all the false seriousness I can muster.

"Hey its not my fault you were asleep and I was really hungry, plus I was talking with the realtor trying to het directions to the house." He tried to explain his distress, but was smirking through the whole thing.

Being the mature women that I am, I snatched his whopper and licked his cheek causing him to swerve. "You be careful now, we got precious cargo in the back."

Looking back at our children, Leslie was sitting in her booster chair with her pink head phones on watching the 'Princess Frog' from the monitor in the headrest of my passenger seat. Her twin Lisle was coloring in his booster seat, with a level of concentration that no three year old should have. Finally my oldest sat in the third row seat, so into his Goosebumps that he didn't stray his gaze from his book just waved at me. Huh kids.

"So master Beta, when will be at the new house?" I asked looking out the window. There was so much green and brown every where, it reminded me of the swamps of Louisiana. How I missed home.

"Where here," was Aden, my husbands, reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**_You know you want to read me_**

And so we were. Climbing out of the mini van and opening the side door to let the mini pried out. Meeting with the realtor nice, sort of any way, she stared at my husband way to much for my licking. Her name was Miranda Stanley and she went on and on about her daughter, Jessica I believed, who was away at college. As well went on about how great Forks was.

After handing us the keys, we began to move around the house. The mover came the day before dropping off are furniture and things so we were all ready.

"Momma, can me and the little ones go exploring?" asked Chris my oldest.

"Sure but stay in on our land when you shift, your father and I already put up markers around, so stay in those boundaries. And keep an eye on the little ones-".

"WE ARE NOT WITTLE", said my young ones.

"As I was saying, keep an eye on them." I said ignoring the LITTLE ONES. They're three years old but think there twenty. Their teenage years are going to be hell. I see it now.

With that my children headed out through the back door, stripping and shifting in less than minutes. My husband and I were left alone,

What ever will we do.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Read_**

It was three orgasmic hours later I received a call from my oldest from his cell.

"Momma, don't be angry at me." Now when your child says that, you not only get angry but you worry like hell.

"I'll be there in soon." Thus hanging up on Chris, that little shit was so gonna get it.

"ADEN!" I screeched.

"I know I heard." He said calmly, coming down the stairs with a back pack which I assumed was full of clothing for the kids as well as us.

"Let's go." With that we headed out side and stripped

Feeling my bones rearrange from a human skeleton into the one of a lioness. Turning my head I see my husband in his lion form with the back pack strap in his mouth.

"They're going to be ok." He said through are mind link. Liking my whisker covered cheek and we ran. Running along we found the children's scents which led us to a glass house.

"Do you smell that," I growled.

"Vampire," Aden answered with a growl of his own. As we approached the door, I growled again as I heard someone approached the door. It opened to the sight of my little Lisle wrapped in a blanket in the arms of some snow white looking women.


	4. Chapter 4

"Momma," he said with joy leaping out of the woman vampire's arms. Landing in front of me now naked I checked him form marks or bruises. Aden checked as well, and then grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. The women exclaimed.

"Don't eat him!" what he wouldn't eat my kid. Others from the house came out with them my oldest. Another women vampire came out, this time blond carrying my Leslie, who had tears streaming down her face, cradling her arm.

"He's not eating the child Esme, he was just picking up his son and placing him on his back." Said the red headed male vampire, which is what my husband did.

Another male vampire came out older than the rest blond as well raising his hand in an offer of peace. "We did not hurt your young, we found them in the woods near are land, with the injured little girl." With that I looked at Chris, with my look he stripped and phase, coming forward.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's true mama," he said showing me what happened.

He was exploring with the little ones, when he saw a tree he wanted to climb, which he did, his brother following, but Leslie as she tried to however her claws were not as sharp as her brothers, she slipped and fell to the ground landing on her arm. It was broken.

"Christof, you know very well not to show off in front of the little ones. You are older than they, and more experienced." I was so pissed.

He knows not to do this, yet he goes a head and does it. "When we get home you will be punished." With that I looked to my husband. He nodded, taking Lisle form his back and following my lead back to a bush so we can phase and dress.

"Don't be so hard on him dearest, he's just a child." Aden said.

I knew he was right but Chris is the oldest, he's suppose to protect the young ones.

I nodded my head and lead the way back to the crowed of people. That seemed to grow a bit when I returned. Now there were some Native Americans as well with the vampires, and with the smell I could they as well were shape shifters. Some type of dog, the smell was not all that nice.

The redheaded one chuckled while looking at me with black eyes.

Can anybody say Creeper.

**_Take a guess who the creeper is_**


	6. Chapter 6

"You're a girl", one of the Native boys said shocked form some reason.

"No stuff Sherlock did the tits or the ass give me away?" I do NOT LOOK LIKE A MAN I'M ALL WOMEN. Nothing against shemela's "Yes I am _woman. _And you are?" I answered. The alpha was coming out of me. The redheaded vampire gasped. What is with these people?

"I'm Jacob Black, alpha of the Forks pack, theses people are apart of my pack, Leah my Beta Seth and Quil." Interesting.

"I thought the wolves lived in La Push?" I said I knew of the legends.

"We do or we did and you yourself?" asking of my heritage.

"Well from my father there's Black and Blackfoot, from my mom there Black, French, Creole, Kenyan, along with Caddoan, you know the Louisiana Indians." I gave the long list, "To keep it simple a little bit of everything." I said with a chuckle.

"And you phase."

"Yes?" I answered with a question.

"Were getting off topic, would you and your pride like to come in so we can talk," the adult blonde male asked.

"Sure can I have my kid back?" I asked the blond female, she nodded, reluctantly put my little girl in my arms.

"Hey there little girl, I see you hurt yourself, does it still hurt?" I asked the alpha bitch gonna, pun intended, momma back.

"A wittle, me sorry momma," she said hugging me still cradling her arm.

"Its ok when we get home I'll give you medicine to make it feel better if that other guy didn't give you anything." I said

"He did momma and he said Him a doctor," oh well I'll talk to the doc then.

We all headed inside, taking seats in there living room with Leslie in her daddy's lap drifting off, probably from the medicine he gave her; starting the conversation again. This time Leah spoke.

"You can shift and you're a woman, I thought I was the only one." She said

"Naw, you aren't the only one, we're rare but it happens. So Jake, he said your Beta? Why not alpha female like me?" asking, it was a good question.

"Alpha female?" she asked confused

Why do I feel like I'm talking to a bunch of idiots?

"There Dog's" said the redhead


	7. Chapter 7

I ignored the redhead.

We all did.

"Yes the first phased woman is always alpha female, and lead alongside the alpha male." I said I tried not to but I flinched. "Most of the time anyway." There I said it. The second male blond noticed my flinch.

"You also have children," said the first male blond said.

"Well Mr." I left it hanging in the air,

"Oh forgive my rudeness, my name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme and our children, Rosalie and her husband Emmet; Jasper and his wife Alice; Edward and as well his wife and daughter Bella and Renesmee." Oh another halfling Nicole is gonna be over the moon when I call her later.

"Halfling?" Edward asked confused, but still looked like he wanted to eat me. What the hell is up with this guy?

"Yes, well, my sister Nicole, she married a vampire and had his baby. So she's looking for other Halflings so Henry will have someone to play with. Henry is half vampire half shifter, so hence halfling or werepire." I said still cool and calm

"She survived." The Bella chick asked. She seemed appalled by this. Now that cool and calmness I had went out the window.

"You gotta problem with that," I answered. Alpha back and literally my claws came out. Well just my lioness paws I was still mostly human.

Edward crouched in front of his wife and I did the same.

"Enough, Bella be silent and respectful to are guest, Edward, get up now." Said Carlisle sternly

Edward did as he was told, I got up as well. Paws turned back to hands.

"I apologize for Edward and his wife, that won't happen again." Said the mother Esme looking at her children disappointed in their actions. Both husband and wife nodded apologetically. I'll forgive the husband but not the wife

"its fine. Yes she survived, she is a shifter as well and with our healing abilities had rather normal birth, though only the pregnancy what only like three months but yeah." answered.

"So she imprinted on a vampire." Jake said

"Hell fucking no!" I said. What the hell is wrong with these people?


	8. Chapter 8

Jake looked at me strangely and me and my husband looked at him as if he lost his damn mind.

"What's wrong with Imprinting?" he demanded. The rest all looked interested now.

"Imprinting is an abomination. A true cure on any poor soul it fell upon, and if any of you imprinted then I pity you." I said with all honesty and sincerity I could.

"Why would you say that?" Leah asked I guess pleased with my answer

"Look at History, Paris single handedly destroyed Troy for Helena, a women he Imprinted on. Along with the real Romeo and Juliet imprinting on each other and ended up killing themselves." I said. Did these shifter's not know there history, Edward shook his head.

Wait, is this guy a mind reader, he nodded yes, wait till Sookie and Barry hear about this.

"I gotta call Sam and the others," called Jake. "They should hear this maybe the elders as well." He said as he went into the kitchen, I guess a phone is in there.

"Lisle, Chris why don't you go out side to play." I said to my still awake children.

"Nessie, why don't you go as well and play with your new friends." Edward said to his daughter, Nessie?

Who would nik name a child after the Loch Ness monster? Vampires

"Jacob," was his reply.


	9. Chapter 9

The children all went outside while we adults stated inside. I glanced at Aden who had a pain expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

He looked around first and said in Pidgin (Creole language), "These people will want to know our story Cher, your story, are you ready for these people to know that much about you."

"I won't tell them my whole sob story or at least I'll try not to, these people helped Leslie and Leah seems so lost not knowing where she comes from I want to help her." I said in pidgin as well.

"Very well my l'amour doux du mien," he replied using his sexy as hell French. I'm a sucker for a man that speaks French

We turned back to the others, whom seemed oblivious to our conversation except Jasper, he was looking at Aden and I with interest.

All of a sudden I wanted nothing more than to jump Aden, not that I'm complaining but what the hell?

Everyone looked at Jasper, "Sorry darling just picked up on your emotions." Ah empathic.

It was another thirty minutes later we all heard cars pulling up. With a nock on the door Rosalie answer greeting the folks.

"Dog, his bitch, Billy, Sue, Quil Sr. P.M.S. Rachel, Colin, Brady, Jared, Kim, and Embry please come in." the Dog (who do you think it is) was huge and I guess that's the other Alpha, and the woman with him was human with some ugly scars, I wondered what happened there?

The others greeted every one nicely except for the scar girl and the other Alpha, I guessing he's Sam.

"Who are the kids out side and the little girl?" asked Billy I believed, he smiled kindly at me along with Quil Sr. and Sue.


	10. Chapter 10

"There my children, hello I'm Sheena Llorens and this is my husband Aden Llorens along with our children Chris, Leslie, and Lisle. Were shape shifters form Louisiana." I said finally introducing myself and the family.

"You're children, you can have children?" Sue asked. I'll take a wild guess and say she's Leah's mom. What with her looking at me as if I'm the answer to all her problems.

"Yeah." I answered.

Again what the hell is up with these people?

"We were under the impression that Leah can't have children because she doesn't menstruate." Said Sam; looking all different types of confused and upset too.

"Well let me ask a question. Leah how long have you been Shifting? Since I'm a pure bred shifter I've been shifting since I was one so about twenty years ago." I said looking at Leah.

"Only for a year. You've been shifting for that long?" she asked. That had every one looking at my family in awe again.

"Well yeah, both my mother and father were shifters. So the shifter gene started working as soon I hit my first birthday, but I stopped for a while and started up again after my first puberty-"

"First puberty?" Asked Carlisle, look like Carlisle went to the bed and the doctor wanted to play.

"Well yes, I went through the normal puberty and then again after I shifted for three years. See right now Leah, your wolf is smaller than the others is it?" she nodded yes. "and you shifted only for a year now?" again she nodded yes. "Well, Hun your still a cub, when you reach your second year you will go through puberty again, your hips will widen, you breast will grow larger and you will get taller, your wolf will grow as well until you are about the height and weight as Jake and Sam when their in wolf form." I answered. "And you period well that the weird part-." I was cut off again

"The weird part?" the scared chick asked. What the hell is up with these Yankee's interrupting me? Edward laughed at that.

I sighed in annoyance. "Yes the weird part, the tissue that lines are uterine wall well when it comes to the 30th day gets reabsorbed. Leah will still have the usual symptoms, and she can as well go in heat during mating season, the beginning of this spring. Which will last up to three months and Leah, if you want you can par take in this experience with anyone of her choosing?"

"Wait let me get this straight, Leah, is going to have fuck fest 2011 this spring for three months, non stop fucking at that?" Emmet asked with the whole room glaring at him, his wife looked as if this was something normal that would come out of his mouth!

"Well yes," I answered, Aden was grinning at Emmet

"It's amazing," my Aden says, I of course can't help but look down at my lap grinning and nodding my head.

"Damn if I was single I would get all in that." Alice and Jasper both laughed and even Rosalie smirked at Emmet. I see Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Aden and I getting along famously.

"Well that's nice dear." Esme said clearly embarrassed. "And like other animals this is when you ovulate." She said if Esme could she would be red in the face now.

"Sorta we can get pregnant any other time but during mating season its pretty much a done deal."

The room mellowed out for a bit but then Jake had to ruin it

"So how is Imprinting an abomination?" asked Jake, the imprinted wolves and there imprints looked at me as if I was death. The men looked at me as if they wanted to fight, and well to that I thought, 'bring it bitches I love me a good fight.'

"Imprinted shifters, are not only a weak link in a pack, the imprint itself is built on false love and obsession. Completely unnatural, and guessing from the way you are all looking at my wife and I, your legends say different." Aden said, keeping an eye on the shaking imprinters.

"Esme, would you terribly mind if my daughter be placed in a bed upstairs, I believe the conversation we will have will be a bit upsetting I don't want her to hear this." I asked mother to mother. She agreed taking my still sleeping child upstairs to another room. Aden came to sit next to me on the loveseat that I have been in this whole time. He knew I would need his support on this.

When Esme came back we all relaxed, a bit with help from Jasper. Taking a deep breath I began.

"Imprinting is the bounding of a soul maiden to-" I was cut off again.

"No its Soul Mate," said Sam rudely.

"No its' soul maiden, meaning a woman who is pure as in a virgin." I said

"Well that can't be, because if that were true Jacob would've imprinted on Bella than." Said Edward. The others seemed to knowing what I was talking about. With the look I was giving Bella

"Well answer me this Bella, did your hymen break before your wedding night." I asked kind of crudely but hey it was Edward that put her on the spot. From the way Bella was looking at everything other than Edward that answered the question.

"OK my hymen broke when I playing around with some other girls and we were doing the splits and stuff, I did mine and well it broke cause there was blood in my pants. I went home and told my mom, she thought it was my period and bought all that stuff for me and we went through the talk. She even took me to a doctor. But he said that it wasn't menstrual blood but the blood of my hymen breaking." She explained, embarrassed I almost felt bad for her, almost.

"Oh," was everyone else reply.

"It's the scent of the hymen, it that attract the shifter to the soul maiden, when that happens that whole love at first sight shit happens.," I finished

"well in that case, Leah what the hell where you and Sam doing having sex before marriage?" Sue asked outraged this was getting good.

"It was he's idea mom and were engaged at the time, I thought Sam would be my one and only." Leah answered.

"Oh" was her reply, looked fondly as if reliving the experience, while his imprint looked uncomfortable.

"You know what this means?" Asked the big guy with brown hair I forgot his name.

"What?" we all asked.

"There's some hoes's in La Push, there some hoe's in '_The Push'_

I laughed we all did.

"You two were engaged?" my Aden asked. The room got deathly quit real quick on that one. The only sounds were of the children playing outside and my sleeping daughter in another room.

Leah explained what happened the whole thing

"Let me get this straight Sam imprinted on Leah's cousin two weeks before the wedding and then caught the two of them going at it in Leah's bed, and Sam explaining that he was leaving Leah for her cousin." I summarized, "Damn, Leah you must be a saint, I damn near killed my husband and his imprint." I said.

This chick was a real good Christian.

"Aden imprinted on another woman?" Leah asked looking at my husband with hate.

"No not me. Her first husband my step brother and Chris's biological father." He answered Looking into his lap, grabbing his had with one and placing my other hand on his chin forcing him to look me in the eye.

"You're the only father that boy will ever call daddy, biology doesn't mean a thing," I said my eyes swimming in tears.

"What happened," asked Rosalie gently.

"Let me explain from the beginning, nine months before I was born." We all settled in this will be a long story.

"My mother had just moved to America to live with her fiancés' family. She was welcomed home to her new pride and the few of her family members that already lived in Louisiana. When she reached a party that our family was having for her, she was met with some of the of her pride brothers." I paused, feeling the sadness of reliving my mother's pain.

Memories that I learned of as girl when my mother showed me through the pride mind link. Damn me and my curiosity

"My father smelled something in the air when he followed the scent it was to my mother and when saw her imprinted on her that night. He felt so ashamed for wanting to have her know she loved someone else, being married to himself to his pregnant wife Leticia. So he ran off and stopped at some Liquor store, ran deep into the swamp and got drunk. My mother went after him and when she found him with many bottles of whisky surrounding him. It takes a lot to of alcohol to get a shifter drunk.

When my father saw her he broke down and cried.

"What's wrong," my mother asked with her thick French accent

"I HAVE IMPRINTED!" My father screamed into the night, my mother feeling so sorry for him walked up to him and embraced him. Not knowing the danger, she had put herself in.

"Brother," she said "Come with me we will go to the Elders and have the imprint broken. These feelings will pass and you can return to your life." She looked up to him and smiled reassuring him of this.

My father Josephs, lost in his haze of alcohol and imprint haze, he looked into her eyes, and kissed her. My mother feeling uncomfortable tried to free herself. But in her human form not nearly strong enough to fight off the alpha. He stripped her, and kissed her ever where he could while she was still in his arms, she tried to shift but him noticing the shimmer of her body commanded her to not to in the alpha tone

"Lay down my soul maiden," he commanded. He stripped and he took her gently, trying to please her. She wished for death after he finished. It was right after that the rest of the pride mates came looking for their new sister and alpha. It was the scent of her maiden blood that alerted them. When they arrived they were welcomed with the sight of my frightened mother and my drunken father asleep.

Nathan my step father, stepped forward shifted and lunged at my father Josephs; beating his unconscious body into a bloody mess until he was pulled of Josephs. Some of his pride brothers retrieved him dragged him away and the others carried my father away. It was Leticia the alpha's human wife that helped my mother away.

My mother out of her shock explained what happened and explained about the imprint. She didn't press charges against my father, or listened to the pleas from her pack brothers to let them punish the alpha. The alpha himself wished for death. The elders broke the imprint; my mother forgave him for what he did and some other men as well. But my father never forgave himself, he divorced his wife, relinquished his alpha title and stopped shifting, and moved away from are small town Lafayette. It was three years to the day that my mother came to him.

"Chelsea, what are you doing here?" my father asked eyeing my mothers bundle

"I want you to meet your daughter," she said, placing me in my father's arms. They talked with father crying begging for forgiveness, and over and over my mother said she already had. He didn't take it well, the news of a daughter. With his guilt he killed himself right after my mother and I left." I finished

There wasn't a dry eye in the house.

"So that explains my birth, and how I am alpha."

I finished. Well that part of the story


End file.
